Paradise
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Hn, no tengo plalabras... ¡Leanlo! Una cosa. KuramaxHiei siempre aquí. Como... poema, pero con una historia tragica en el.(Como me gusta matar a Hiei.Aunque lo ame.)


_Un fic que acabo de subir a fanfiction. Pero ya lo tenía en otro sitio. Mi hermana me convenció de subirlo. Y bue... ahí esta. _

Porque aquí estoy yo  
tendido a mitad de dos mundos  
rodeado de presuntuosas figuras verdes..  
Vencido por el costoso trabajar de mis pulmones  
y el resoplo de la naturaleza que quema mi garganta   
en un esfuerzo por llegas a mi interior.

El anonimato y la realidad de mezclan en uno.

Y ahora sé lo que va a pasar...

Puedo sentir como cada respiro se lleva con sigo un poco de mi vida  
y la sangre que emana  
Esa que tantas veces yo había derramado.

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme estúpido,  
siendo reconfortado por estos brazos ...   
delgados... protectores.

El sito donde siempre desee estar,  
que ahora al borde de la muerte podía ya disfrutar. 

A pesar de ello hay un sentimiento temeroso en éstos.   
Se perfectamente que es por mi culpa... mi orgullo  
estúpida arma de dos filos.

Consigo un claro enfoque del rostro que se encuentra cerca  
a sólo suspiros de distancia...

Orbes jade brillan en medio de lágrimas,  
e intentando retenerlas es como le veo.

Pero su esfuerzo es inútil.  
Y una... dos saladas lágrimas caen.  
Surcado aquella blanca y perfecta vereda que resulta su rostro.

Hasta ahora, no había notado a tal profundidad cada delirante  
facción suya. 

Pliegues exquisitos en sus preocupados labios,  
mientras murmuran palabras que no puedo entender.  
Esa melena rojiza, acariciando sutilmente sus mejillas,  
esas que había tenido tantas veces la necesidad de besar  
pero no podía aceptar tal debilidad.

No puedo evitar gritar fuertemente cuando una oleada de dolor me recorrió  
a causa del simple palpitar acelerado que tiene ahora mi corazón.

Intenté refugiarme de todo el dolor  
de la fatiga y del mundo en su pecho,   
enterrando mi cara ahí,  
ahogando un poco el aterrador sonido que emana de mi boca.

Y él ,me abraza, con sus manos y carisias logra aliviar en algo mi dolor.

De nuevo me siento estúpido al escuchar sus sollozos reprimidos,  
y sentir como una cristalina lagrima cae en mis labios.

He tenido que forzarlo a demostrar fuerza,  
he tenido que obligarlo a reprimir su dolor.  
Porque soy tan débil que no he podido mantenerme bajo un aparente control

Le he forzado a manifestar la fuerza de la que ahora yo carezco.

Y ahora que puedo detenerme a pensar,  
mientras el dolor parece desistir un momento  
me doy cuenta de cual estúpido fui.,...

Por que fui tan orgulloso, o cobarde y temeroso,  
como para no admitir que aquello me había atacado a mi.

Tantos años ya había vivido con él.

Y compartí mi penas risas y el dolor que muchas veces inconscientemente mostré   
Durante uno de eso momentos  
fue ahí que el entró. 

He construido mis muros tan altos, uno delante de otro  
Cada uno mas sólido que el anterior.

He vivido en la penumbra... así pude haber continuado...

Pero llegó él... kurama y su magnificencia.

Mi amigo

Mi confidente

Mi... amor...

Hn, es curioso ¿Cómo puedo yo saber lo que ello significa?

Y mas aún al borde de la muerte.

¿Por qué tan tardíamente? 

Sencillo... por miedo.

Demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que él se ha adueñado de mi.

Puedo sentir sus lánguidas manos en peste cansado rostro.  
Consigo un claro enfoque de su cara,  
y sigue derramando lagrimas , intentando tragar su dolor.

Su expresión debería entristecerme... debería

Pero en lugar de eso me arranca una apagada sonrisa...

Por ello es que el pudo penetrar en mi... abrir mis muros y llegar hasta mi alma.

,El cariño que ahora es capaz de profesar.

No había , o mejor dicho, no aceptaba que pudiese necesitar de eso...  
Pero él entró , como sabiendo que esa era la llave a mis muros.

Y sigo siendo débil, más estúpido que nunca..

No puedo murmurar si quera su nombre,  
privándome de sus labios.

Pero parece que entiende mi necesidad.

Por que me abraza mas fuerte, acariciando mi pelo,  
sugiriendo la comisura de mis labios.

"Sino vas a decirlo... lo h-haré..yo..."

Murmura en mi oído, terriblemente dulce y temeroso.

"...T-te... quiero...H-hiei..."

Me toma unos segundos asimilarlo,   
adecuando mis latidos ,desgarrándome el pecho. 

Alguien...  
...ÈL...  
Kurama...  
Mi zorro...  
...me quiere...

Consigo mirarle... pero aún no puedo hablar.

Él puede leer en mis ojos...

¿Comprendes mi necesidad kitsune?

¿Puedes sentirme Kurama?

¿Somos uno solo a pesar de mi distancia?

Asiente ... en afirmación.

En ese caso... sabes de mi deseo.  
Kurama... por favor, no me dejes ir sin haberlo hecho,  
solo una vez...es todo lo que quiero.

Puedo ver la angustia en sus ojos,  
y sé que quiere romper en llanto.  
Pero su orgullo tampoco lo permite.

Cierra los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente,  
buscando fuerza en su interior.

Pero cuando los abre de nuevo...  
una mirada enteramente diferente.

Dulzura el ellos, brillando en sutiles lagrimas.  
Un pálido carmesí en sus mejillas.   
Atractiva sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

La distancia entre nuestras rostros se acorta,  
y el aire de esfuma...

Cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca...

Sus labios son suaves, como pétalos,  
delirantemente exquisitos.

Y su boca es cálida , húmeda y deliciosa,  
como el néctar del paraíso en el cuál había deseado no creer. 

No había estado ahí... hasta ahora...

Y si había un paraíso era este.

El paraíso no está en el cielo,  
no está reservado para los santos o justos.

El paraíso es mío, y está aquí con él.

Lo ultimo que puedo sentir , antes de perder la conciencia es a kurama.  
Separándose de mi ... y abrazando mi cuerpo.

Siento su dolor , su miedo ,su frustración...  
Pero no hay algo que él o yo podamos hacer para evitarlo.

Estuve en el cielo un pedazo de mi vida.  
¿Valió la pena pagar una existencia de sufrimiento?  
¿De dolor?  
¿De incertidumbre y miedo?  
¿Por un instante...? ¿Por un minuto en el cielo?

Claro que valió.

Por que podré convertirme en polvo,  
mis restos reducidos a tan miserable condición,  
pero por él... y solo por él habré de ser... polvo enamorado.

Y aguardaré hasta su llegada...  
esperare hasta que estemos juntos ...  
para poder disfrutar del paraíso...

El paraíso de kurama...

Owari 

------------------------------ 

Uhhh odio cuando me entra el miedo a la muerte, cuando me cuestiono sobre si hay un cielo o un infierno...

¿Cada quien se construye el suyo? Ke pasa? ¿Un dios nos permite crear nuestro mundo perfecto? Claro, siempre que lo ganes...

Por que todos tenemos una vista distinta de la belleza o el cielo. Eso es lo que planteo...

¿Pero ke kosas digo!


End file.
